eclipsalwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Dael Auvydas
Dael Auvydas, Knight of Heart Personality (short summary) Dael overall has an intense dislyke for humanity. Despite this, xe is often friendly and amiable to people xe meets, judging them only on their individual merits rather than preconcieved notions. However, xe is easily angered and once xe decided xe doesnt lyke somebody xirs friendliness wyl quickly turn to disdain. Dael tends to act more dramatic- or melodramatic as it may be- than is strictly neccesary, based on a deeply rooted sense of value in the dramatic as being more emotionally fullfilling, to the point that xe does this subconsciously. Xe often acts on principle and emotion rather than logic, taking what xe considers the 'right' course above the expedient one. This, coupled wyth a radical morality and beliefs about what is right and wrong, leads to xir coming off as somewhat of a zealot. Xe has a very specific concept of what a 'friend' is, and counts very few people in that category. Several people whom xe was friendly with have considered xir a friend but in the end xe was usually dissapointed by them. Xe is quite talkative around xirs 'true' friends usually but tries to say as little as possible around everybody else. Xirs fyrst instinct is to immediately go into the darkest corner xe can find and stay there, away from everybody else. Dael tends to pursue Puhtaus (purity) to the point of zealotry, showing a harsh disdain for anybody who betrays xirs rigorous moral code. Pre-sburb history For 12 years of xirs life, Dael lived a relatively normal life in western canada, until eventually xe grew tired of xirs 'family' and being surrounded by people. While xe used to treat xirs family with respect and appreciation, this rapidly grew into mocking dysdaen for everything they were, until one dae xe decyded xe had had enough and set off into the wilderness by xirself, come what may. Dael tried for some tyme to feed xirself from hunting and gathering wyth xirs bow, but aftyr failing to get enough food that way, xe eventually took to thieving out of desperation. Although over tyme xe became proficient at hunting, xe continued xirs thieving ways regardless, once xe discovered xe was actually very skylled at stealth. Mostly at this point, xe relies on stealth only for things xe cant provide for xirself- Such as manafacturing, paying for hotel rooms occasionally, and any minor neccesity xe might need. Dael gets xirs needs for running water, electricity and the lyke by tapping into the facility near xirs camp. Anything that xe needs money for, xe simply steals from nearby towns. Xe has never had to kill anybody, though xe doesn't doubt that if pressed xe would feel little remorse. Physical details and appearance Height: 6' 5 (dream self, 6' 7) Eye color: grey (dream self has yellow in left and green in right) Gender: Agendered Hair color: Black (Dream self has pale-blonde hair) Weight: 146 pounds Skin: Skin is a strange pinkish-pale color with a dull almost purplish overtone. On dream self this is more apparent, as the skin is a bit more pale but with a crystalline-blue overtone, as well as retaining its pinkish color. Skin is clear and clean, due to countless hours and devotion to personal cleanliness. Skeletal structure: Quite slender frame with center of weight on upper spinal cord. Thick, dense, heavy and strong bones, which nonetheless have a refined, 'elfin' bone structure. Despite having thick dense bones, xirs bone structure is still more remniscent of a much lighter build, as apparent in xirs sloped shoulders, but still has a stout frame. Xirs bone structure is quite pronounced. Muscle structure: Xe has very condensed, deep muscles, but xirs muscles are not large enough to really be outwardly obvious at fyrst glance. Thus, xe tends to look alot weaker than xe is at fyrst glance. As well, xe has only 8% of xirs body weight in fat, and this fat is mostly spread over the surface so even parts of the body which normally are entirely composed of fat are more firm/muscular. Facial structure: Eyes are round, large, and wide-set, although they are curved inward to give an almost predatorial appearance. Xirs facial features in general are refined, precise, and delicate. Xe has an upturned nose, mostly smooth facial features, and pronounced bones. Xirs jaw line in particular curves upward noticeably, while the cheekbones are a bit deeper into the face. Xe has rather full lips and cheeks but the cheeks are mostly concave (curved inward) and xirs face is rather narrow. Xirs mouth is narrow, small, and full. Ears are somewhat large and jut backwards and upward, relatively close to the head. (Dream self has almost elfin-shaped pointy ears. Dream self in general has a very elfin look) Hair: On the side hair curls over the ears, leaving them exposed, and then down the back of the neck. Hair goes down to the shoulders and neck, and is somewhat wavy and curly. On the top hair is rather long, as it is in the back, while in the front the hair hangs forward just above the eyes. In the back, the hair stops growing abruptly around halfway down the neck but still hangs down considerably further than that. In the front the hair mostly covers the forehead. As compared to other genders Male Much lighter build, wider hips and weight concentration less focused on the torso. Features more elfin and pronounced in general, shoulders much more sloped, more slender. Facial features in particular quite a bit less masculine. Lighter muscle tone, weight distributed more on biceps and back. Longer hair. Denser flesh, thicker bones, and denser bones. Lighter, more elegant facial features. Female Relatively similar build and slenderness, heavier muscle tone, narrower hips, weight distributed more on shoulders and back, somewhat shorter hair, more pronounced bone structure. Taller, similar height-to-width ratio. Denser flesh, thicker bones, and denser bones. Harder, stronger facial features. (Naturally, lacks distinctive sexual characteristics of either gender. Naturally.) General Less weight on upper legs and buttocks, much less fat, more elfin, pronounced features, more elastic skin (less excess skin) lack of body hair/facial hair, taller, more slender neck, sloped shoulders, wider legs, stout, thick bones, light build, dense, deep muscle. Clothes When Dael goes out in public, xe wears shorts, T-shirt, and boots, no matter how cold or hot it is out. Xirs shorts are plaid and midnight blue. They reach down to just above the knees, and hang low on the hips. Although the waist is a bit loose, the shorts are actually a bit small on xir. Xirs shirt is a solid-colored midnight blue short-sleeved v-necked shirt which is relatively tight fitting and also a bit small on xir. For boots, xe wears tall boots which cover half xirs shins. All of these clothes are made from silk and plastic, and in general are very well made- Its one of the only luxuries Dael has. Other than the boots they are thin and breezy, but being made from good materials keep xir relatively warm for their size irregardless. See also Planet: Land of Crystal and Spirit (LOCAS) Statistics: Dael Auvydas - Statistics - state of being Hub: Dyv Kcyrvrae rho Aeyndos